no title yet
by Shrapnelfire
Summary: This story was originally Desparidy Crescent Moon's who decided to give it to me. So we have one bored writer giving up the story and one active one writing two stories at once. No offence...Desparidy. R&R. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

**Hi peoples yea it's Desparidy Crescent Moon now. Heehee. Anywayz I got a couple of **

**Ppl asking for a sequal for THANK YOU TEXTING so I guess I'll give it a shot. Well here's chapter one!! P.S.**

**REIVEW!!**

_Yumi's P.O.V._

I was happily walking toward Kadic Academy for a regular, normal day. Quietly

humming to myself while appreciating the beautiful weather we had today. Why am I so

happy you may ask? Well Ulrich and I have been dating for about a month now and my

parents finally began trusting me more so I can stay out longer. Plus 3 days ago Jeromy

finally found the multi-aging program so we shut down XANA for good. When the breeze

brushed my hair from my shoulders it reminded me when Ulrich runs his fingers through it.

Just thinking about him made me start jogging wanting to get to him as soon as possible. So

hugging my books closer to my chest I started to pick up my pace. My usual 15 minute

walk turned into a 5 minute jog. My eyes quickly scanned the courtyard looking for that

oh so familiar mop of brown hair. When I finally spoted it I began jogging again and the

closer I got I could see that Aelita and Jeromy were leaning against the bench talking and

Odd was sitting on the bench with both his arms rested on top. My sweet sweet Ulrich was

looking ADORABLE casually having his hands in his pockets. I could see Odd lazily

pointing in my direction and when Ulrich turned around, he gave me one of those smiles

that could melt an ice sculpture in the middle of the arctic.

"Hey Yumi good morning." I threw my books on the ground and wrapped my arms around

his neck while kissing him passionately. Odd gave us one of those warning coughs and we

quickly broke apart starting to talk about the MASSIVE homework that Mrs. Hertz gave us

yesterday. From anyone else's point of view it would of seem that I was there the whole

morning. We saw Jim walk by giving us an approving glance and as soon as he was far

enough I basically jumped on Ulrich giving him a hug. He hugged me back and whispered

into my ear:

"So I'm guessing that your happy to see me?" I looked into his chocolate warm eyes and

was just lost for a moment before the school bell brought me back to earth.

"I'll see you at lunch k?" I asked him before giving him a quick peck. I hastily tried to

collect my disorganized school books from the ground and started running off toward the

Biology room, which was my first subject. We finally defeated XANA, Aelita and Jeromy

were going steady, Odd (because of his short attention span, forgot that I owed him candy)

and I had THE BEST boyfriend in the world. Things were finally looking up for me.

**Well there u go the first chapie!! YAY!! Well anywayz if u couldn't tell I couldn't think of a title so if u give a super awesome fantabulous title I'll dedicate the next chapter to u!! so yea REVIEW and all ideas will be appreciated. UNTIL NEXT TIME!!**


	2. Thanks

Ok so I would just like to say that I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter but I would just like to thank Desparidy Crescent Moon for giving me the opportunity to write this story.


	3. XANA is Back

Yumi P.O.V

Biology class was the usual - Boring and slow. I was beginning to wonder when class wou- BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Yes! Finally. Class is at an end!

I went to the courtyard to meet up with Ulrich and the gang.

"Hey Yumi!" I turned around while Ulrich was running to me but he didn't time his stop so he crashed into me and we fell into an uncomfortable position with me on the bottom.

When the next period started I was bored as hell. The teacher was blabbing on as usual and Odd was doodling another Kiwi on his art book. Ulrich just nudged him and messes up his drawing and Odd proceeds to whisper angrily at Ulrich. I just make out a few words.

"What……..that for?!...now……….have to…………….over again!" he whispers.

Ulrich P.O.V

I gentlely nudge him sending his pencil over the paper and Odd starts shouting at me.

"What was that for?! Now I have to start all over again," he whispers angrily at me.

"Well, I was tr—BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Ok now I can spend some time with Yumi" I thought.

Suddenly my phone rings and its Jeremie.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich! Get over to the factory now! XANA has launched an attack! It looks like XANA hasn't died yet!"

Damn! I thought I didn't have to go back there anymore.

Normal P.O.V

So now Ulrich is getting to the factory and Yumi and Odd have already been virtualized. As soon as Ulrich gets to the the factory level where Jeremie is he hears a…

"Return to the Past Now!"


	4. No more XANA

Ok guys

I don't own Code Lyoko.

"Guys!" Jeremie shouted, "It turns out that the return trip affected XANA as well. There is no XANA once again!"

"Alright!" everyone else shouted in unison.

"Well, it looks like the geeks are happy for some reason," said (the one and ugly) Sissi, "Ulrich-dear, why don't you join my table instead of these dorks?"

"No thanks, _Sissi-dear,_ I thought the monsters came out at Halloween. Turns out its early this year." Ulrich said with spite.

**A/N:** It was fun while it lasted. This is the end of my writing for a while. I might want to start writing again in the holidays. But until then, don't get your hopes for another chapter. Yes, this chapter is mostly filler so I can think of more ideas.


	5. Hiatus

**Sorry guys/girls I know its been a long time since I last updated but I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I'm not the type of person to randomly get ideas. I have to be inspired by other stories such as: Not so Fast and How Could You?.So don't expect me to update a lot. I will be updating once in a while but I will be keeping this story on hiatus. Sorry to disappoint the people who were expecting an update.**


End file.
